supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bola Smash
La Bola Smash (Smash Ball en inglés; ''スマッシュボール Sumasshu Bōru'' en japonés) es un objeto que aparece a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Es una esfera multicolor con el símbolo de Super Smash Bros. Va flotando por el aire, sin rumbo fijo, y Si un luchador la rompe podrá usar su Smash Final apretando el botón de ataque especial (Botón B en control de Gamecube y en el Nunchuk, botón 1 en control de Wii). La Bola Smash también puede ser rota por ayudantes y Pokémon. Tras un determinado tiempo flotando a la deriva la Bola Smash será más facíl de romper. Sin embargo, si ningún jugador la rompe, la Bola Smash terminará por desaparecer por el borde superior del escenario. Un dato curioso es que si la Bola Smash es destruida por algo independiente (como una Bob-omb que explota por sí sola, o elementos de un escenario como el Cañón combinado del Hal Abarda, etc.), será destruida pero su poder no le será concedido a nadie. Galería Flecha de Luz Zelda (1) SSBB.jpg|Zelda ya ha roto la Bola Smash... Flecha de Luz Zelda (2) SSBB.jpg|se prepara para hacer su Smash Final... Flecha de Luz Zelda (3) SSBB.jpg|Flecha de Luz, Smash Final de Zelda. Cogiendo la Bola Smash SSBB.jpg|Luchadores de Brawl tratando de alcanzar la Bola Smash. Ilustración de Aldeano SSB4.jpg|Bola Smash apareciendo en la ilustración promocional del Aldeano en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U''. Bola Smash SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Primera imagen de la Bola Smash para Super Smash Bros para Wii U. Link junto a una Bola Smash SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Link junto a una Bola Smash en Super Smash Bros para Nintendo 3DS. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Bola Smash :Un objeto muy poderoso. Cada personaje posee una técnica especial secreta llamada Smash Final, que solo puede usarse al obtener una Bola Smash. Si la usas con pericia habrás dado un paso gigante hacia la victoria. Es capaz de cambiar el curso del combate, poner la guinda final a una paliza de campeonato o armar un caos tan espectacular que acabarás desternillándote de la risa. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Smash Ball :A mighty item. Each character has a unique secret technique known as a Final Smash that can only be used when that character acquires a Smash Ball. Use it well, and you'll be one huge step closer to victory. It can turn the battle's tide, help you put the finishing touches on a complete thrashing, or even provide a chaotic finish that's sure to leave you laughing until you cry. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español Español americano right|110px :Bola Smash :El afortunado combatiente que la destruya podrá utilizar el Smash Final, su técnica secreta personal. No aparece muy a menudo, ¡pero te permite realizar un ataque tan mortífero que podría ser la clave para ganar! Necesitarás golpearla varias veces para romperla; ¡así que espera al lugar y el momento adecuados! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español europeo right|75px :Bola Smash :El afortunado luchador que la destruya podrá utilizar el Smash Final, su técnica secreta personal. No aparece muy a menudo, ¡pero te permite realizar un ataque tan mortífero que podría ser la clave para ganar! Necesitarás golpearla varias veces para romperla; ¡así que espera al lugar y el momento adecuados! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Curiosidades *Su trofeo, sin importar cuantas vueltas o giros que se le dé, siempre mostrará la misma imagen. Lo único que cambiará será la posición del pedestal. *La Bola Smash iba a aparecer en la primera entrega, pero había limitaciones de hardware, así que esperaron hasta Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también